Princess Diaries: And then I Shrunk
by Skeptica
Summary: Princess Mia makes a wish, and now shes only hmm... less than half the size of an ant! Will she ever get back to normal? :P Perhaps, perhaps not. UPDATE: Michael and Lilly now believe it's all a nightmare :x
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Princess Diaries. Don't sue.

A/N: Hmm. Never tried writing a fic as if I were writing a diary before. But then it's worth a shot, should be fun! R & R, please!

**Princess Diaries: And then I Shrunk**

**Chapter 1**

**Thursday, March 12th, 2:10 pm, Under the Chair**

OH, MY GOD.

I can't believe it. So wishes do come true. I can't believe I wasted it on something like that. If everyone gets three wishes in their life, I've already wasted my first, and I have no idea when they next will come.

I mean, who would have expected scribbling, 'I wish i had smaller feet,' would turn into something like this? This is so bizarre. I mean, firstly, although I got my wish, the rest of me shrunk along with my size ten feet to a too-small-to-tell size. Secondly, I am not freaking out. I AM NOT FREAKING OUT!

Who would have expected ME, PRINCESS MIA, to stay so totally calm in such a life threatening situation? Someone could just come in and thread on me. Wait till I tell Grandmere - that is, if I somehow manage to get back to my original size, or something. Wow. Everything looks so huge. I can just imagine Lana Weinberger in such a situation. She'd probably have an emotional breakdown. Or maybe not. She'd just bitch to no one in particular.

And I just realized that my diary and pen shrunk along with me. This is a good thing, at least.

I can just imagine my shrinking making it to the front page of the papers. PRINCESS MIA SHRUNK IN THE RAIN. And she didn't freak out. That is, of course, if anybody believes me at all. If they do, I'll remember them to write PRINCESS MIA SHRUNK IN A STORM, instead. It's raining pretty badly. I mean, the thunder was so loud it nearly burst my ear drums.

**Thursday, March 12th, 2:15 pm, Under the Bed**

OH, MY GOD.

I can't believe this.

IT IS NOT RAINING.

And the thunder I heard was actually my mom opening my bedroom door. I actually thought it was thunder. How much have I shrunk? A lot. And then my mum started speaking and I thought I was going to be deaf. I thought my eardrums were damaged for good in the few seconds my mum said, 'Mia?' And I was pretty sure I was going to die when she hollered, 'MIA, WHERE ARE YOU.'

I quickly tore some of the loose strands on a sweater I had left on the floor and stuffed it into my ears. Then, I did the next most sensible thing possible. I tried to get my mums attention. I mean, after watching 'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids', I knew it probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.

So I ran towards my mum and grabbed one of the huge hairs on her leg in a bid to grab her attention. It was pretty disgusting, but, what else could I do? Of course, I got her attention, and I was just thanking my lucky stars over the fact my mum forgot to shave her legs when she tried to murder me.

MY OWN MUM ALMOST MURDERED ME.

Okay, she probably thought I was an ant of something, so she kind of whacked her leg in this automatic reaction. She missed me by nanometers. Really. I was so shocked I started running away, and then she nearly STEPPED on me. I found myself screaming, and running as fast as I could to the safety of the bottom of my bed.

I swear I screamed so loud I could've beaten Maria Sharapova's 101.2 decibels grunt. But my mum still didn't hear me. And I ran so fast I believe I have actually broken an Olympic record. But no, I'm not getting to get recognized for any of this, because I'll get killed before I live to tell my story.

Oh no. I feel something hairy beside me, what am...

**Thursday, March 12th, 2:25 pm, Still Under the Bed**

Well, it turns out that the hairy thing I felt was just an ant. Wait. What am I thinking? JUST an ant? It was like TWO WHOLE TIMES MY SIZE! And here I am right now sitting centimeters of it as it explores this humongous piece of gummy bear I had left on the ground.

Okay, I admit I was kind of scared of it at first, and I did try to run away when I saw its huge hairy head. Unfortunately I kinda tripped over my new small feet, which, compared to the rest of me, is still out of proportion.

Then, it kinda came up and nuzzled me, and I saw it's huge, adorable black eyes. I was sort of reminded of those female characters in japanese animation with their huge eyes. And, somehow, I didn't feel afraid of it anymore after that - okay, its mandibles still kinda freak me out, nut I'm a sucker when it comes to huge, adorable eyes on an animal.

You know, I think I've actually decided to leave a sweet out every night for these wonderful creatures if I ever get back to my original size. If. And I'll never step on one again - not that I would have before this, anyway, because:

a. I'm against killing anything unable to defend itself.

b. I'm against killing of something capable of defending itself, anyway.

I've decided that I'm going to call the ant 'Flik' like the ant in 'A Bug's Life', although I'm not sure if it's male or female. I guess it won't be too late to change my mind if I figure out I'm wrong. I think Flik likes me. I mean, why else does it keep rubbing itself against me? Ha! Wait till I tell Michael that it's all right if he doesn't love me anymore, because I'm well appreciated by another species.

Did I really write that? Because I'd die if Michael doesn't love me. I'm hopeless.

Oh wait. I just thought of a brilliant to communicate apart from screaming my lungs out to a totally oblivious giant.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Princess Diaries. Don't sue.

A/N: Chapters 2's up :D 1 review so far WOOHOO. um. maybe I should add a please 0:) And I decided I'm not naming my chapters since it's kinda tough thinking of names for them lol.

**Princess Diaries: And then I Shrunk**

**Chapter 2**

**Thursday, March 12th, 2:40 pm, On my Bed**

Okay, so if there is anything interesting I've learnt today, is that it takes almost 10 minutes to get from the bottom of my bed to the top on six legs. I mean, that's the time it took for me to get up there - riding on Flik's back.

Another thing I've learnt is that is that we should never try sitting upright while traveling up a bedpost on a moving object - getting a good grip on it while closing your eyes is a much better method, because:

a. You will not freak out as I did when I found myself parallel to the ground.

b. You will not fall off.

Also, it would be a great idea to bring something soft to sit on because Flik's abdomen was anything but soft. It was kinda prickly and hard and you'll probably end up with a few minor abrasions at the end of the whole thing. I know I shouldn't be complaining or anything in my current state, but, it's not like I had any other choice. I mean, nobody could expect me to get all the way up there on my own, could they? That would be, like, attempting to scale Mt. Everest on its steepest side.

Well anyway, I came up here for the sole purpose of getting myself onto my phone. I was thinking that that way, I would somehow be able to send Michael an SMS explaining my current state, or something. My original idea was to get to the computer and send him a message, but I figured it would probably take me an hour. I'm such a genius. NOT.

A genius would have at least seen that the buttons on the phone would be, like, 10 times her size, and it was almost impossible to shift a single button, much less send an SMS on it. Even after coaxing Flik onto it, it still didn't budge a single bit!

But I guess that the trip up my bed isn't wasted, after all. At least it's soft, and bright, and safe! What's more, there's there are a few crumbs left over from the bag of chips I left over, yesterday. The leftovers from yesterday are actually going to be my entire meal for today. So now I know what to say the next time my mum asks me to clean my room.

**Thursday, March 12th, 3:00 pm, On my Bed**

I have just finished eating a bit of chip. AndI think I'll be laying off it for a while. Of course, I ate loads of other stuff too. Like, I ate this bit of dirt or something which I had mistaken for some edibles that was not chips. That was NOT nice. I guess I should've guessed something blue in colour was not food.

I can't believe I have to actually resort to scavenging amongst my sheets for a bit of food. Wait till I tell - well, anyone at all - about the suffering I actually went through while on this adventure. Okay, maybe I'm not really suffering since I'm enjoying it and all, but, the idea's there.

Anyway, I think I'll get some sleep before I think of what to do next. Maybe I'll be able to think of something to solve all this after I'm refreshed and everything.

Oh yeah, and one thing I forgot to mention is that Flik's gone missing.I have no idea where he went, but I'd have liked to say goodbye.

**Thursday, March 12th, 3:05 pm, Still on my Bed**

Can't get to sleep... I keep thinking of Flik.

**Thursday, March 12th, 3:08 pm, Still on my Bed**

And I am still thinking of Flik.

**Thursday, March 12th, 3:08 pm, Still on my Bed**

I give up. I think I'm going to look for Flik.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Princess Diaries. Don't sue.

A/N: Chapter 3 is here :D My higher chinese mid years are at last over so I can continue this (: R&R thanks.

**Princess Diaries: And then I Shrunk**

**Chapter 3**

**Thursday, March 12th, 3:32 pm, Foot of my Bed**

OK, I haven't found Flik yet, but I think I have just found where she lives. Or he. I can see this huge gaping hole in the wall where ants are going in and coming out. It's strange such a small hole can be home to so many ants. I couldn't even stuff more than 5 M&M's, a wad of gum and a Mars bar in there when I was a kid. But then an M&M seems really big now…

So… now I'm not so sure if it'd be a good idea to say goodbye to Flik now. I mean, I'd have to go into that hole full of insects twice my size, and I seriously doubt all off them would be as friendly as Flik was. So I guess I'll say goodbye to Flik some other time, if we ever meet again. I mean, if we are fated to and all… and, anyway… is it just me, or did I hear a lion roar?

**Thursday, March 12th, 3:40 pm, Foot of my Bed**

Well, it seems the roaring sound I just heard was really Fat Louie who has woken up from his afternoon nap. He recognizes me, but he seems really confused to see me so small and everything. The first thing he did upon seeing me was to lick me which left me pretty much drenched. Poor Fat Louie seems really distressed (he's eating my socks again), but it's really comforting to know at least someone can see me. Thank you, Fat Louie.

Oh no, Rocky just came into the room…

**Thursday, March 12th, 4:05 pm, Foot of my Bed**

I owe Fat Louie another really big thank you.

My mom just carried a crying Rocky out of my room. Fat Louie had scratched him on the arm for attempting to murder me. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but it serves him right. I mean, Rocky was going to KILL me. Like, I can't believe he thought I was a toy or something. I know I'm small, but I can move and I was screaming at him to put me down.

Now, a nice, smart baby brother would have brought me to my mom who would figure out what to do next. Okay, she would probably freak out, at least she knows where I am. She would probably then call Michael or Mr. G who would probably be able to think of something helpful. But no-o. The first thing my little brother does is to pick me up in his pudgy hand and giggle. The next thing he decided to do was to pull my hair. He was going to put my hand into his mouth – and I swear I was screaming my lungs out – when Fat Louie scratched him.

He started crying, and believe me, his tears seem really huge when you're this small. They were like, HALF my size. So I was pretty relieved when he let go of me – until I realized I was 2 feet from the ground. My back's all blue and painful now. I seriously thought I had broken a few bones when I hit the ground and for a while I couldn't move. It was a good thing then, that Fat Louie pushed me, gently, to a dark corner before my mum came into the room.

I mean, I want her to see me, but I didn't want her to step on me – and there was no doubt she would have happened due to the current confusing situation. I mean, she's even standing on the spot where I was lying a few moments ago!

My mum had this really worried look on her face and was muttering something about cleaning the wound as she carried Crying Rocky out of my room. I have never seen her so concerned over anything before. (OK, maybe I have and I'm just jealous…) She didn't even notice Fat Louie – she nearly tripped over him.

My stomachs rumbling. Which is weird since it is barely an hour since I last stuffed myself on that piece of chip. I guess it's time to go scavenging again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Princess Diaries. Don't sue.

A/N: Yes! Chapter 4! And I managed to update so quickly too :D I deserve a pat on the back or shoulder or something since I'm generally a slooww person. Ofc when I update fast it doesn't mean the works a rush job :P It just means I've been banned from playing computer games at home.

**Princess Diaries: And then I Shrunk**

**Chapter 4**

**Thursday, March 12th, 4:30 pm, On my Bed**

Well, I'm bored. Time seems to pass a lot more slowly when you're small, so I'd gladly change back anytime. Unfortunately, I can't. Everything kinda sucks right now, so I figured I'd make list of all the good things that have happened in this short amount of time to try and cheer myself up. Not that it would work or anything.

The Good thing About Being Small 

A single chip seems to last a whole lot longer.

My room seems bigger.

Moving from place to place has become a real workout – which is a good thing since I am finally getting some much-needed exercise.

I was mistaken for a toy. Hey, but maybe he thought I was a small Polly Pocket. They're cute.

Fat Louie can see me… but everyone else I knew before this can't.

I nearly got trod on a few times… AHHH!

This is pretty hopeless. I mean, get real, Mia, there is NOTHING GOOD ABOUT THIS AT ALL. The list that was meant to cheer me up just turned into 'The disadvantages of being small' which shows that I really am pretty pessimistic right now.

And if there's anything that can make me more depressed right now, Michael just came into the room. AND HE CAN"T SEE ME.

I don't want to live anymore…

**Thursday, March 12th, 4:55 pm, On the Dining Table**

Remember what I said about not wanting to live anymore? I take that back. Michael saw me! Oh, my God. I still can't believe it! And it's all thanks to Fat Louie again. So now I'm sitting on the dining table while Michael gets my mom. He was so sweet about my current situation and everything and he let me hug his finger seeing it's the only thing I can get my arms around…

It was really amazing how it all happened. Like, barely second after Michael came into my room, Fat Louie practically pounced on Michael and started licking him all over. Which is a remarkable feat considering he is about as un-atheltic as I am. Michael was pretty surprised, too, by Fat Louie's sudden show of affection and fell to the floor.

Fat Louie then grabbed a whole chunk of Michael's shirt in his mouth – a lot more than required to get Michael's attention, but then, this IS Fat Louie – and pulled him towards the bed, before jumping on beside me. Michael was all like, "Hey, what's the matter?" in a puzzled sort of voice. Fat Louie just meowed and looked at me. Unfortunately, Michael still didn't see me. So, he was turning to leave the room – still looking really confused – when Fat Louie leapt onto the floor and scratched him.

Michael was shouting, "What was that for!", and I was sort of screaming "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" too, because despite all the fluff in my ears, Michael's shouting was still extremely loud. Fortunately, my screaming actually managed to catch Michael's attnetion and he stopped and listened. He thought it was some kind of echo at first, but I screamed again, and this time, he heard me. SoI guess screaming has it's merits, and I can tell grandmere that the next time she says it's un-princess like.

It was then that he started looking really worried and all, and started calling out my name although it didn't seem like I was anywhere in my room. He searched for about ten minutes and seemed to have decided that it was probably all just his imagination.

And Fat Louie struck. Again. He scratched Michael once more before jumping onto my table. Michael grabbed his foot in pain – and then it became kind of funny because Michael suddenly paused (still holding on to his foot) and fell over.

"Fat Louie! You know where Mia is, don't you?"

Ha! About time he realized that. Fat Louie lazily picked up the magnifying glass on my table, got onto the bed once more and held it over my head.

Michael peered through the magnifying glass. His left eye was enlarged a couple of times and I studied it closely. I was so engrossed in studying his face it didn't occur to me he had, at last, spotted me until…

"Oh God, Mia, is that you…?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Princess Diaries. Don't sue.

A/N: Well, this update took long ;p Good news though, I've typed some chapters in a shot, so updates shoul now be, well, less further apart, shall we say :D Hope ya guys and gals like this chapter, Mia turns a bit mad, but I guess it is about time after going through such a radical change! Thank you :))

**Princess Diaries: And then I Shrunk**

**Chapter 5**

**Thursday, March 12th, 5.25pm, On the road to see Lily **

So, Michael decided we should see Lily and see if she knows what we can do about this. We had debated about telling my mom or Mr. G about this, but we figured that I wouldn't not be very cool if she freaked out and told the whole world by 'accident'.

1. Grandmere would not be all too pleased to see a huge news article with a miniscule Princess Mia under a manifying glass on the front page of the papers screaming "PRINCESS OR GENOVA SHRUNK AFTER MAKING SILLY WISH" or people speculating if I have some sort of curse on me or some sort.

2. The second reason, which Michael pointed out, was that they would send me for some tests and carry out experiments on me to find the cause of this 'miracle'.

Anyway, we figured it best he took me to his house where we could meet with Lily, and the three of us maybe come up with a solution before someone figured I was missing.

I guess I better stop writing for now, since everything seems so extra fast at this size, and travelling and writing in a car, is, for once making me feel REALLY SICK. Now I know how insects and other small creatures feel, maybe I could write a book on it when or if I ever get to my original size.

**Thursday, March 12th, 5.40pm, At the Moscovitzs **

Well, Lily is not home yet, and I am finally done with retching all over Michael. Only he does not look as if he has bits of puke all over him – it seems more like he was not a very careful eater and accidentally let a few drops of whitish gravy get all over his shirt. I guess that one of the benefits of being small is that mistakes or problems you cause become so much smaller as well, and you can totally cause a BIG mess, but it may not be such a big mess after all.

Gosh, that sounded pretty philosophical. I guess maybe I am gifted after all! A puking princess who finds out that she is gifted :D Wow. I draw my first smiley in this diary. WOW. Am I going insane? Is my brain too small to acomadate all my previous thoughts, thus, making me turn insane?!

OH, GOD. I'm turning crazy!

WAKE UP, MIA!!!!!!!!!

**Thursday, March 12th, 6.00pm, On Michael's bed **

I have been basicaly whispering all my fears into Michaels ears for the past minute, while he has been calmly reassuring me that I am not going mad, and it is a common reponse when someone undergoes a sudden… trauma.

Lily is still not back, unfortunately.

Michael is now peering over my back, though I doubt he can read what I am writing. Under normal circumstances, I would freak, since he probably can see all the private thoughts I am writing down, but now, I know everything is too small for him to read. Ah, he advantages of being small –you know, I may get used to this.

OW, now Michael is saying something realy excitedly, judging from the raise in the volume of his voice and the speed at which he is speaking. Unfortunately, my eardrums hurt pretty badly I can't really make out what he is saying due those very two reasons.

WAIT! He has an idea!

**Thursday, March 12th, 6.00pm, On Michael's bed, sad and disappointed. **

Well, so much for that idea then. For a moment, I did think Michael was a genius and I should have though of it before!

Like, I mean, why couldn't I just wish the opposite of what I had wished earlier?

"I wish I had bigger feet."?

Why? Why hadn't I thoguht of that?

Apparently, it seems undoing everything is not as easy as getting into the trouble in the first place.

I know Michael is trying to help, though, and I am REALLY REALLY grateful for it. He honestly seemed more excited at the prospect of me returning to my usual state tan I was, and a lot more disappointed when it failed. That seems ot be a silver lining in these… dark times. I mean, at least I now know Michael loves me for real now since he is showing so much concern.

Strangely, now that I have calmed down. I do not feel this is so bad. I mean, how bad can it be, remaining this size for the rest of my life? Sure, life would be inconvenient, but then I may have a whole new better life!

Though…

Michael and I probably can't be together if I remain like this.. right?

He WOULD still love me, wouldn't he?

OH GOD, WHO AM I KIDDING?!

SOMEONE, SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO REMAIN SMALL ANYMORE!!!!!!!

**Thursday, March 12th, 6.10pm, On Michael's bed **

I just heard the front door slam. Lily is back! Hallelujah!

Though she is really late. I wonder what she would do if she saw me like this – with smaller feet at last, but shrunk as a whole. Better still though, maybe she could think of a solution for me. Two Moscovitzs – two geniuses would surely do the trick!

PLEASE!

I do not want Michael to dump me for someone with big feet!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Princess Diaries. Don't sue.

A/N: Hehe, I guess this was a pretty long wait :P Although the chapter (sorry it is short, though ;() was already typed out I still seemed too lazy to upload it :X Arghhh I am such a slothhh!!

**Princess Diaries: And then I Shrunk**

**Chapter 6**

**Thursday, March 12th, 7.05pm, On Michael's bed**

Well, Michael is now out getting us some dinner, and Lily is getting the both of us a drink. I am terribly parched after all that explaining, I think I could finish a whole glass of water of the standard size even though I have been shrunk to such a size. I guess that is kind of weird considering that right now, a glass of water is really much bigger than I am.

Okay, so Lily's first reaction when she saw me was kind of "OHMYGOD-MIA? HOW DID YOU THAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO APPEAR ON MY SHOW!!" which really was not when I had been hoping for. However, I guess she IS Lily, and would thus naturally be intrigued by such a 'find'. (Michael had this really cute, mortified expression at Lily's first reaction) Thankfully, this quickly ended when she realized it was her best friend that had been shrunk, and gave a more appropriate response. I was really touched when she decided it would be safer if no one else saw me in such a state, at the expense of high viewer ship ratings for her show.

Anyway, she and Michael immediately got into a deep discussion about what could have shrunk me. Thankful as I am, I really wish they had been discussing a solution to the problem instead...

" So, Mia, did anything feel weird when you woke up this morning? Feel dizzy or anything?"

" Do you think Lana could have been practicing some kind of witchcraft on you? I wouldn't put ias past her..."

Lily is pretty much convinced though, that this is all really not happening, or this justifies that some mysterious force we are unaware of is at work. Like extra terrestrials, or something. However, she says she will try her best to help me and keep all other possibilities in mind.

So I guess we did not really accomplish much in all that time... but somehow, it is still a great relief for me that Lily knows now. With Lily and Michael working together, somehow, I know everything will turn out all right.

I hope!

**Thursday, March 12th, 7.25pm, On Michael's bed**

AHH! I am feeling so depressed now. So Lily came back with a load of miniature clothes in her hands which she says she stripped from some old dolls she found. She was kind of excited - okay, so was I at first, because the clothes were pretty - but I did think that was a little inhuman. I mean, she was treating me like some kind of toy! Whatever excitement I had though quickly vanished when I realized I could not fit into any of them. Lily was tearing and saying that the dolls she got them from were not even of Barbie proportions so she though I should have been able to fit into them.

So apparently, even in my 'shrunken' state, I cannot seem to compare with inanimate objects. Thanks a lot for letting me know, Lily. Like, this is totally because the media has been portraying women as sex objects who have to have perfect figures and all... look at Barbie who is 32-20-42! I cannot believe something like that is the played by oblivious little girls all over the world who have no idea how unfair it is for our sex. Maybe I should get a law in place when I am restored to my former size in Genovia, where only dolls with non-exaggerated figures can be sold.

There, I feel so much better now.

**Thursday, March 12th, 7.28pm, On Michael's bed**

Okay, maybe not. Lily just read what I have been writing and seems really amused. I hope she REALLY strained her eyes trying to read my tiny writing... maybe those tears are because they hurt now. (all right, okay, I KNOW they are from all the laughing she has been doing) Honestly, she thinks she can just read my diary without permission now that I am so small... good thing it was only one short entry, I guess.

Wow, I just realized something. Somehow getting shrunk has improved my temperament! Maybe it is because of all the trauma I have been through already, though... I guess it does help to cope with the situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Princess Diaries. Don't sue.

_A/N: shifted down._

**Princess Diaries: And then I Shrunk**

**Chapter 7**

**Thursday, March 12th, 8.00pm, On Michael's bed**

I am so majorly pissed. Michael has been the most wonderful boyfriend and all, but what he did was completely unforgivable. Did he actually think it was funny giving me a single strand of chow-mein in the metal hat he found in the old Monopoly set? It was SO not funny.

ARGH!

But can I really be pissed with him for having a natural sense of humor? The single strand _was _also more than what I could finish. And just like that, I think I have forgiven him already. Love is such a strange thing.

Wait.

Or not.

He just gave me a drink in the thimble (which I have to stand up to drink out from anyway).

**Thursday, March 12th, 8.30pm, On Michael's bed**

So, Lilly and Michael have come to the conclusion this is all a horrible dream, and it will all be all-right-back-to-normal when they wake up the next morning.

Hello???

Why is it that gifted people become so delusional when they cannot explain something? While they have both turned in early, I have remained my small self, and NOTHING HAS GONE BACK TO NORMAL.

Here I am, by my boyfriends bed, tucked into a matchbox, with matchsticks for friends. I am real enough to still be tucked in to bed, yet not real enough to be made comfortable. After all, I will be gone tomorrow!

Although I do wish this was one big nightmare as Lilly and Michael have conceived this to be, I know that this is all very real. I just wish that when they see I am still around tomorrow, they would come to their senses and think of a proper solution for me. I hope they will not freak out, because I know I would in their position. I mean, I am trying to understand them here (even though I am the victim). This is too much of a shock to them, and since they merely see me, and are not experiencing what I am, it becomes so much easier for them to think it is all their double-imagination, right?

I just hope they do not start believing I am simply a figment of their imagination and then start ignoring me. Our brains do that sometimes – hiding from our view what we do not wish to admit.

Wow, Mia! I think I just wrote something rather mature given the circumstances. So, I must therefore be beyond the really-freaked-out-stage to the completely-freaked-out-stage, where I have no choice but to instinctively remain calm in order to survive. I just wrote something unusual again.

The moonlight must be getting to me. Mr. Moon, you look really big and bright today. Duh!

---

A/N: So, I've decided to bring this back to life! Checked my old e-mail and saw a bunch of story alerts. I didn't know people still manage to find this story o.o And then I realized that I left a story hanging for so many people. And it really annoys me when I read a hanging story, so I will finish this somehow! I think I have lost some of that funny though, but I'll try! 14 year old me was kinda more creative. I hope I have still managed to get Mia in character, right now she is sort of in a survival mode. You know there are some people who goof around, some people who do not seem all that wise or street smart – but regardless of who we are, when sh*t happens, we all sort of change in that situation while still remaining ourselves. That is kinda the phase I am trying to get her into right now.

I have no idea how long the story will last, definitely more than 10, but unlikely more than 20 chapters. The future chapters will be longer. I just ended this prematurely because it seemed like an appropriate place to do so.

Oh, and I am not ganna bother updating if no one reviews, since that'll mean no one is reading this. Which would defeat the purpose I had in bringing this back to life (leaving it hanging for someone who actually enjoys it). :D So nope, I am not gonna constrain myself to deadlines, one chapter a week. They come as fast as reviews do. :)


End file.
